Remember Me
by man0verboardx
Summary: Caterina Valentine and Mary Alice Brandon were lovers a long time ago. Mary Alice, now going by Alice has found a home with a family of vampires after waking up and remembering nothing of her human life. Caterina has wondered around since her change, lonely and terrified of those who chase after her. What happens when these two cross paths once again?


_Chapter One – 1901_

My feet padded softly along the familiar path that led out to the stream. I allowed my fingers to trail softly over various leaves and flowers as I continued along my way. As if my feet had a mind of their own, they halted and I looked up. A smile spread across my lips before I could stop it. Standing there, in a pretty, long dress that she no doubt had sewn herself was Mary Alice Brandon. She was sitting, legs stretched out in front of her. I watched as her black hair, which went down just past her shoulders blow in the wind. "I know that you're standing there, Caterina. You must know by know that you simply can't escape my notice, my senses are attuned to you. Everything about you."

My heart beat sped up at her words, as she turned to face me. She was smiling in that all knowing way that she often did. Her dark brown eyes were twinkling in such a way the made my breathing hitch. Her button nose scrunched up as I giggle burst through her lips, and I was reminded of tinkling bells, like always. My feet carried me forward and I sank down beside her. Almost immediately her slender arms went around my tiny waist and I leaned into her as if it was second nature.

"Nothing escapes your notice, Mary Alice." I murmured quietly, as I looked up, letting my eyes lock onto hers. She leaned forward, nuzzling her nose against mine and a smile spread widely across my lips as I playfully scrunched my nose up and pulled away. I looked out onto the water that was shimmering in the Mississippi sunlight. "Why did you ask of me to meet you so urgently, Mary Alice? You rushed off before I could get a lick of knowledge out of you." I looked back to her then, and her face was somber, and her eyes shined with emotion that I'd never seen from her before.

I raised my small, dainty hand up; lightly caressing her cheek to ease away some of that emotion that seemed to have a tight hold of her body. She leaned into the touch, sighing contently and I couldn't help the quirk of my lips. "What's wrong, you must know that you can confide anything in me, Mary Alice. All your secrets belong to me, and I keep them locked away for only me to know." She smiled in a way that I came to recognize as amusement. She closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply as she tilted her head towards the sky and began speaking.

"The things I'm seeing in my nightmares, they terrify me, Caterina. The red-eyed demon that plagues me into slumber is still there. And I know that Father is up to something. Something that surely will bring trouble… He's getting fed up with me and I just… I worry. I truly fear for what might become of me." Her eyes opened and captured me in their intense stare, it felt as if my heart was lodged in my throat with all of the emotions swirling in those eyes that brought me so much comfort. The feeling of dread that had been in my chest only intensified with her words. "Mary Alice…" I whispered shakily. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into her tight embrace.

She whispered words of comfort into my ear as she rocked us back and forth carefully. "Whatever happens, I won't leave you. Nothing will ever keep me from you; you are my life, my heart. Without you there is simply no me. We are _forever_." The words were whispered so soft and sweet, the feel of her warm breath caressing my ear sent a shiver of delight down my spine as I tilted my head up to look at her. One of arms unwound from around me, and she placed her hand upon my cheek."

"Miss Valentine, might I steal a kiss?" She whispered huskily as she stared into my eyes, and I couldn't form words even if I wanted too. I just nodded my head dumbly as I watched her lean her face closer to me. When her soft, petal like lips were upon mine and tingles erupted throughout my entire body, as I pressed my lips back against hers, placing my hands on her shoulders.

Her lips moved slowly against mind, holding a promise of more to come, before picking up the pace. My tongue flicked out, swiping against her lips which parted immediately. I slipped my wet muscle into her mouth, exploring slowly, before I lightly nipped down on the tip of her tongue when it peeked out to meet my own. She moaned softly, pulling me closer as her hands roamed down my body, pushing up the skirt of my dress.

Her hands blazed a hot trail as they moved slowly up my legs, to my most intimate of places. I gasped as I felt her hand slip into my undergarments. Nimble, warm fingers rubbed at my slick folds, and I yanked my head back, tilting it towards the sky as I moaned. I felt her lips placing open-mouthed kisses to my neck as she slipped a finger into my entrance. I arched my back slightly "Mary Alice…" I moaned out, and I felt her lips smile against the skin of my neck, before her teeth nipped out a sensitive spot that caused me to yelp out in pleasure.

Her finger moved within me at a slow pace, before she added another and picked up her face. My hands gripped tightly at her shoulders, as my body trembled from pleasure. I whimpered out when her fingers pushed deeper within me, and curled, hitting a spot that I didn't even know existed. I cried out as the coil in my stomach tightened almost painfully. Mary Alice just shushed me and placed loving kisses against my temple as my release spilled out onto her hand and fingers.

"My sweet, beautiful Caterina…" She whispered against my temple as my head fell against her shoulder. Slowly she slipped her fingers out from their place in me. She then pulled her hands out of my undergarments, and fixed my dress to the way it was before. Once I gathered my bearings, I looked up at her, pouting. "That was stealing much more than just a kiss." I chided, and she laughed. Loudly, the sound of bells rang in my ears as I joined in on the laughter. Once we'd finally settled down, she gazed into my eyes.

"I must head home now, my sweet. I'll call for you when we can meet again. I love you…" She trailed off, looking at me and I grinned before finishing off, "With every beat of my heart." I sang happily, and she kissed my head before getting up and walking off gracefully. My eyes followed her until she was no longer in sight. Though, for some reason a feeling of dread formed in the pit of my stomach.

I didn't head home until a few hours later, and I hummed as I made my way to my little shack on the edge of town. People eyed me warily as I passed by. I wasn't liked much, because I was always around Mary Alice, and people avoided her because they thought she was cursed.

When I arrived home I ate dinner with my Mother, before retiring for the evening. I stripped of my clothes, and donned myself a comfortably night gown that belonged to Mary Alice. Mother couldn't afford such things, so Mary Alice often gave us clothes, though I much preferred wearing her clothes instead.

The next few days passed by quickly, and after about a week I began to grow worried. I hadn't heard from Mary Alice and I couldn't very well ask around and Mother didn't go out so she didn't know anything. Late that evening, on day seven, a letter came. A letter that shook me to my very core, and shattered my heart to pieces.

"Letter for Miss Caterina Valentine!" The mail boy called from the outside of the door, I opened it and took it with a smile. He tipped his hat and rushed off. I stood by the table as I carefully opened it and pulled out the letter. It was Mary Alice's handwriting. I'd know it anywhere.

_Dearest Caterina, _

_I feel certain I am going mad. I feel as though we couldn't get through this, because I couldn't bear the stress it would cause on you if I would have told you this in person. Father is sending me away, to an asylum, I haven't the faintest of clues and I have protested vehemently thought he wouldn't hear of it. I don't know anything anymore, except for one thing. I know that all the happiness in my life has come from you. I don't think two people could have been happier. I can picture your smiling face in my mind._

_It will be hard, I know, and oh how it pains me to know that I am leaving you behind. Hurting you, leaving you. These things fill me to brink with an unimaginable pain. Its soul searing. But, my heart resides with you, as yours with me. I promise I will take splendid care of it until you find a new owner for it. I love you with every beat of my heart, with every breath I take, with everything I have. I love you so deeply that no one could ever possibly compare._

_I am truly sorry Caterina, for this is goodbye. Do not forget me, but do not hold onto me either. Chasing a person such a myself will bring you nothing but heartache and the thought of you in pain…. I can't even fathom it. So, this is goodbye. Maybe, in another life, perhaps another time there will be a place where I can reunite with you for all eternity._

_With all my love, _

_Mary Alice Brandon_

I stared, unblinking at the letter held tightly in my trembling hands. I was aware of a loud screaming sound and it took me more than a few moments to finally realize that such a sound was coming to me. I could feel the wetness rolling down my cheeks like tidal waves. A hole was forming in my chest, a wide, gaping hole. I fell to my knees, screaming out in anguish for it to be some sort of trickery.

Mother was by my side, but I wasn't paying attention as she was frantically trying to calm me. The only thing on my mind was that I was _alone_. I was alone; there was no one for me to truly to connect to. It felt as though my heart had been painfully torn away from my chest and whisked away along with Mary Alice, never to return to me again.

The weeks following that day passed in a blur. I was catatonic and I knew Mother was worried. I had stopped leaving the comfort that my small bedroom could offer. The only thing that kept me sane was the fact that my bed sheets held the sweet smell of Mary Alice, as long it was there, I could imagine her here with me. I could pretend that I was once again wrapped up in her arms that provided me with so much warmth and comfort.

Often I found myself clutching a pendant that Mary Alice had given to me. "To keep the bad dreams away when I'm not there," she had told me. Kissing my forehead lovingly as she did so. The thought of that day alone made my chest ache with longing. I wondered if I would feel this awful for the rest of my life. I wondered if I'd ever heal from the pain. I knew I wouldn't though. Not until I found my Mary Alice.

As the days passed, I found myself thinking only of Mary Alice, I wondered as I stared out my window, if she too was feeling the pain that had lodged into my chest. Part of me was hoping that she didn't because surely this has to be the worst of pains a person could possibly go through. I shook my head clear of those thoughts, as I headed out the door to visit the stream that Mary Alice and I often use to sit at.

Little did I know that I wouldn't return home because I would be meeting such a sinister fate.


End file.
